


Flu

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Workaholic Leonard, Worried Spock, sick leonard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Leonard comes down with the flu and Spock takes care of him.





	

Spock's eyes fluttered open slowly, blinking away the sleep that he had just been enjoying while a heavy weight on his chest moved. A weight that he immediately recognized as his lover attempting to get more comfortable in his sleep. It was almost second nature at this point to bring his hand up to Leonard's back, rubbing gentle circles into the skin as the CMO continued to sleep.

  
      He laid there for a little while longer, checking the time to ensure he would not be late even though his alarm clock had not yet gone off. Part of him thought about getting a head start on his work for the day, but the other (currently more influential) part of him was quite comfortable where he was with Leonard in his arms.  
   It had been a few days since they had shared a bed. One of the ensign had brought aboard a foreign disease that immediately started to cut into their ranks of healthy officers. Leonard, of course, had made it his life's mission to find a cure.

  
    The first day was of no concern to Spock. He knew Leonard could become engrossed in his work, especially when lives were on the line. It was part of what he admired about the other man.

  
  However, by day three Spock had begun to...worry. there was no other way to explain his feelings. Leonard had failed to join him for bed three nights in a row, and when he consulted Nurse Chapel he was informed of Leonard's poor sleep schedule, which included 'power naps' in his office and constant work.

  
       Spock had tried to get Leonard to bed on the fourth night, but it was to no avail. The CMO was determined to find a cure after the first Ensign had passed away from his illness.

  
     By the fifth night, however, Spock found himself picking Leonard up in his arms and carrying the complaining doctor out of medical (much to the crew's amusement). That display seemed to lift the crews deteriorating spirits, so Spock hadn't bothered protesting when there were pictures taken.

  
     His work did not pay off however. Leonard ended up staying up all night in their room working, only taking a break to cuddle with Spock when the Vulcan admitted that he was lonely without him. Leonard's face had gone soft at the sound of Spock's admission, and he immediately put his work down and apologized while crawling into bed with Spock.

  
     Spock figured that Leonard had stayed in bed until the science officer had fallen asleep, and then gone back to work as soon as he thought it was safe. At least, that was the only way he could explain waking up after Leonard when he was usually always the first one up.

  
    By day six Leonard finally found a cure with Nurse Chaple's help, and the two of them had dispersed it amongst the crew. The casualties had reached three, and Spock knew that Leonard was going to be regretful for a few days that he hadn't found a cure earlier.

  
    What he didn't expect, however, was the way that Leonard's skin burned against his fingertips when he ran his fingers up to the back of his neck.

  
    That was not normal. Leonard usually had difficulty retaining heat, relying on Spock to provided much needed heat during the night, or about 3 blankets.

  
  Spock sat up slowly in the bed, careful not to wake Leonard as he reached over onto the CMO'S nightstand and retrieved the medical tricorder that Leonard left there in case of emergencies. It only took him a moment to get the tricorder open and do a scan of Leonard, a puddle of worry boiling inside of him as he tried to recall if Leonard had given himself the cure he and Chapel had created.

  
   The worry only subsided a little when the tricorder finished its analysis and displayed the results for Spock. The flu?

  
    "You have overworked yourself too much this time, Ashayam." Spock whispered under his breath, reaching down to put a hand in the other man's hair just as his alarm went off. "Shush." He glanced over at the alarm and watched as it turned off. He still found it ridiculous that Leonard had choices such a...silly word as his alarm code.

  A word that Leonard often muttered in his sleep in order to get some more rest before work. Thankfully, Spock had fixed the alarm so that the code word at least had to be said at a certain volume to shut the alarm off, forcing Leonard to wake up enough to raise his voice (and hence get out of bed most days).

     Debating his options, Spock let out a soft sigh and reached behind him towards the communicator panel over Leonard’s bed and pressing the call button. “Spock to Captain Kirk.” He said in a calm voice.

     “Kirk Here.” the Captain sounded cheerful in his response. He had likely lost a lot of stress when the crew was saved from danger by Leonard and christine. Spock was always fond of the way that the Captain became so protective of the crew when they were in any sort of danger, though he did wish Jim and Leonard could learn to worry without putting their own health at risk. It would save him from a lot of troubles.

    “It appears that Doctor McCoy has come down with the flu due to his extensive work schedule over the past few days.” He could practically hear the worry bubbling up inside of Jim. He was especially protective of his friends.”I do not believe it to be harmful, but he will require the day off for rest.”

      Jim took a moment to think before answering “I'll inform Nurse Chapel and have her pay a visit with a hypo for him. You make sure he gets that rest.” Spock raised an eyebrow at that and was about to question the Captain's comment when Jim continued to speak “We both know if we leave him alone he'll try to go to work Mr. Spock. Your job today is to make sure he rests and gets better. I'll call you if I require the best science officer in starfleet on the bridge.”

       “Yes Captain.” Spock refrained from rolling his eyes at the compliment. He didn't know how many times he had told the Captain that such a compliment was impossible to back up with logic. “Thank you.” with thank that said, Spock released the communications button and settled himself back into the bed.

    “You don't have to call in sick for me.” the sound of Leonard's voice shocked Spock. Rather than the familiar, soft southern accent, he was met with a gravelly and harsh accent. Obviously Leonard’s voice was being negatively affected. “Contrary to popular belief, I do know what a sick day is.”

    Spock rolled his eyes “The last time that you were left alone on a ‘sick day’ you attempted to go into work. Nurse Chapel was forced to sedate you.” Leonard chuckled in response, hiding his face in Spock's chest and twisting his fingers into his shirt. “The Captains request is logical, given your...track record with being sick.”

    “I'm not a child spock.” Leonard's voice was muffled by Spock's chest.

    “I would hope not, Ashayam. However, that does not mean you are capable of always knowing what is best for you.” running his fingers through Leonard's hair, Spock watched as the doctor cuddled up to him as much as possible.

       There was a moment of silence in which Spock allowed himself to watch Leonard's back. The slow rise and fall of his shoulders as he drew in shallow breaths and released them. The way that Leonard squirmed against the bed, uncomfortable due to the cold that he must be feeling because of the fever.

   He wished there was more that he could do for the other man.

“At least I have a cute cuddle buddy.” Leonard grumbled under his breath, shivering when Spock ran his fingers lightly across the back of his neck.

    Smiling to himself, Spock laid his fingers across the back of Leonard's neck and leaned himself against the headboard. It would still be a little while until Nurse Chapel arrived with the Hypo, and he couldn't help but agree with Leonard. His ‘cuddle buddy’ was also quiet adorable, especially when he was sick and trying to hide himself in Spock as much as possible.  
    


End file.
